The Boy Who Couldn't Fall In Love
by PoisonousAngels
Summary: "Some mothers are impossible to love. And some fathers - too."- Tate Langdon / Violet Harmon AU. I do not own anything but the idea for this AHS Violate fanfiction.Warnings: Self Harm, Adult Situations.
1. Intro:Violet And The Emerald Scarf

" Tate!", Constance was shaking her son's shoulder, "Wake up! Gonna be late for school!". The boy fluttered his eyes open. His mother was standing beside the bed, her light long hair combed into the same old hairdo he could remember since he was eleven, when his father left them. As he yawned inhaled some smoke in the air from her cigarette and it stung his lungs. **_"Whaaat, is it Monday already?.. Shiiit!",_ **a protest from his pink lips. Tate Langdon hated going to school. He couldn't tell exactly why, there wasn't an actual reason. Besides he didn't like anybody there.

Tate sat up in his bed. His natural light- brown, blonde curls fell over his dark eyes, while they were stabbing daggers into his mother. Constance. Constance Langdon. He could never form the word ''mom'' in his mind. Or on his lips. It just didn't feel natural to him.

"Now, what did I say about the cursing words, huh..", she scoffed him, "Come on, Tate, get up and get dressed! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast.", with this words his mother left the room, covered only in one of her brown robes. So Tate had no choice but to sneak from his bed and enter the bathroom to wash himself. He was thinking about her. The girl he saw at Westfield High yesterday.

They met in English Literature class. The class was analyzing a poem of Keats, when she entered the room. She was introduced as a newcomer by the name of Violet Harmon. Violet. Sounded just as interesting as rare kind of colibri birds. Tate loved birds very much. But her name wasn't the only thing that caught his attention.

Tate listened to her voice as she spoke and actually was scrutinizing her little frame from the top of her head to her toes in the black sandals.

Pouty lips, enormous caramel eyes, long hair the same color falling gathered into pig-tails on each of her shoulders. It was hot this time of the year, so Violet was wearing a white short-sleeved cotton dress with a v shape cleavage. The length of the dress reached slightly under her bony knees and a ridiculous emerald forest silk and satin scarf, hanging around her neck. He almost laughed out loud in the class room. Jesus, who dressed like that these days? It was 2011, for God's sake!..From where did she spring up, the Dark Ages? Violet looked like a character from "Alice in Wonderland".

Although Tate saw Violet only as a future victim of high school bullism, he couldn't stop thinking about her the entire time he was driving to Westfield High.


	2. Heart Of A Poet

" I met a lady in the meads Full beautiful, a fairy's child; Her hair was long, her foot was light, And her eyes were wild." La belle dame sans merci, {The Beautiful Woman Without Pity } John Keats

ஜ ஜ

Violet saw him the moment he walked down the corridor. She was waiting to enter her English Literature classroom. Shaggy hair, almost white blonde, blue sweather, white shirt underneath and blue jeans, gorgeous smile, dimples. Her heart sank. But he was not from her world. They were different as the day and the night. She could guess that right away by the looks the girls gave him when they saw him coming. He was popular. She was an outcast.

Girls hated her, they found her weird. Her best friend Lauren from Boston had died at the age of twelve in a car crash. Violet didn't have a friend since then. She didn't want to. Her only company were books and poems and a black cat with emerald eyes, named Lancelot. Contradictory to her name, Violet loved emerald. It was her favorite color. She had many items around her room with this color - headbands, stockings, scarves, dresses, even underwear. And the drapes on the windows in her room.

Emerald made her feel somewhat peaceful, calm. Like she was living in another world, a fairy-tale world. Childish and magical at the same time. _**A world where her best friend was still alive.A world where her mom and dad still loved each other and her family wasn't falling apart. **_Violet was standing in front of her new class in the new high school, one of the several for the past two felt really awkward as the English teacher was introducing her. Violet hated the moment when the eyes of the whole class were on her. It hapenned every time.

And then there was him. He was sitting on the last row in the light- haired boy, the darkest brown she had ever seen in anyone's eyes. He was staring at her. It was strange, but he was the only person in the room that didn't make her feel threatened, only eyes felt so familiar, like home. And yet she had never met him before. Violet looked at her sandals to break the electrifying eye contact.

She left the school that day with butterflies flutter in her stomach at the thought that she would see him again tomorrow.

ஜ ஜ

Her mom and dad, Ben and Vivien Harmon had a lot of problems, so they had to move from Boston to L.A. Violet hated it here, she preffered the East Coast, it was so much cooler. When she was preparing for school that day she heard them fighting in the living-room and frowned. SHE HATED THAT, TOO. Violet would leave this family if she had a choice. She would prefer to be anywhere but here. It was her second day in Westfield High. Violet felt nervous. But this time it wasn't only because of the new school, it was also because of HIM.

Violet frowned at her had never paid much attention to boys before, especially his type. He was goodlooking, cocky, conceited, the way he walked in the room diminishing everything in sight. She thought that boys couldn't be trusted because of her father, anyways.

Violet had entered the room and passed the rows slowly. She felt a pair of eyes following her as she did. The only free desk was on the row in front of him. Violet was about to sit when the boy looked at her and said, "Hi!"

"Hi", she replied sitting. Violet put her books down and opened on the page the teacher said.

Tate leaned in behind her and she heard a low voice in her ear:" So, your name's Violet, huh? Do you have any story behind it, like your mom loved violets that much or what?" Violet turned around. His eyes were shining olives. She whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear, "Why,?Is your name more acceptable than mine?".She wasn't sure if he was mocking her or so, she was being defiant.

"Aham, I don't know, how's Tate sound to you.. By the way, yours is really beautiful, " Her huge eyes and red lips with a tiny beauty mark in the corner, made him stare at her face in a kind of inappropriate way longer than expected. And Tate's smirk was definitely inappropriate. Almost made Violet fall off her chair.

She turned to the front in an fruitless attempt to silence her heart that was now painfully throbbing with excitement. She was trying to listen to the teacher, reading a Keat's poem: " I met a lady in the meads Full beautiful, a fairy's child; Her hair was long, her foot was light, And her eyes were wild. She took me to her elfin grot, And there she wept, and sigh'd fill sore, And there I shut her wild wild eyes With kisses four"

"I love Keats, " Violet heard Tate say from behind her, after pronouncing every word of the poem along with the teacher.

"Uhm, Mr. Langdon," the teacher cut him off this time, "I see you're very excited with this poem. Maybe you would like to share your opinion with the class?"

"Sure. In the first stanza Keats introduces the beautiful lady - "belle dame" of the title and emphasizes her her a "faery's child" brings about the supernatural element to it and calling her eyes "wild" introduces an element of danger into the poem...", Tate pronounced the last slowly emphasizing the words, staring at Violets wide opened eyes. She had now turned to him and listened in awe.

Violet felt herself flush and got angry . How could she become so light-headed with one glimpse from a boy like him? But then again she knew the answer. He had mesmerzed her not only with looks but with his mind. He wasn't just a good-looking boy. He also had mind that was appealing and Violet wasn't expecting that.

"Very good, Mr. Langdon. I think you might have a heart of a poet after all, " the teacher praised Tate before his words were silenced by the school bell.

Violet sprung up from the desk and gathered her books to go to the cafeteria. She wanted to get away before meeting the dark eyes again. They made her feel like a bird in a cage.

Besides, it was lunch time.

ஜ ஜ

"Would you mind if I sit with you for lunch, Violet?" Violet raised her head from the book she was reading and met his black olive tinted gaze. "Guess, not. Tate.", she replied, finding herself incapable of looking away this time.


	3. Love

"Ben, do you consider us being a happy family?"

Vivien's mellow eyes peered through the window. Concern was overtaking her soft features. She was afraid to look at him. But she also had another fear - Violet's depression and loneliness.

"But of course! Why would you ask? Hey I know I did some mistakes but.. all of that is far behind us now!'', Ben tried to smile and gave his wife a warm embrace from behind her, chin on her head.

"Is it? I love you Ben.. But you really hurt me. All that have happened just.. wrecked me. And I'm afraid it had wrecked Violet, too in some way"

Vivien's look changed as she saw a blonde woman approaching their house, smoking a cigarette. Their neighbor.

" So.. what are you reading?" , Tate asked and threw himself on the chair opposite Violet. She just stared at him without blinking.

"Woww.. Wordsworth?!, " Tate pointed at the small book in her lap. Violet was holding it with one hand, her other hand holding her lunch - an apple.

He cleared his throat and started reciting in a solemn tone: _"She was a Phantom of delight __When first she gleamed upon my sight; __A lovely Apparition, sent_

_To be a moment's ornament; ... _You tantalize me Violet," ..

"Oh .. the last one was my touch to the poem ", he stared at her smiling the Chemshire cat smile thus finishing his poetic monologue.

_What am I talking about? _Tate haven't paid that much attention to a girl in a long time.

_Long time, huh? Try never. __But he just loved how the dress wraped around her petite frame, her silken brown hair into one braid on her left shoulder. No girl looked like her. And she was so beautiful..._

"I figured", Violet's tongue finally had turned back to its articulate speech, snatching him from his thoughts.

The girl had felt so nervous again. _What was he doing here, with her? He was way too attractive to sit with a girl like her. And she was way too... Well, dull._

"So you love the romantic poets, huh, I love them too. ", he continued.

"Actually, I hate romance. I only read it because it's obligatory, you know," Violet picked up a small piece of paper on the table. The reading list for the year.

"Well, " Tate wetted his lips, "Have you ever been in love?".

His beautiful dark onyx eyes were studying her innocent light-brown, almond shaped orbs that glittered like millions of shattered crystal pieces.

"No,I haven't ", she just blurted looking down at her half- eaten apple.

Tate's laugh startled her and made her head jump up again, staring at his face.

"Well, how do you know you hate romance then, Alice?"

The name had accidently slipt his tongue. She really reminded him of Alice in Wonderland, her clothing and that apple were a resemblance just as vivid as the first time he saw her, entering the class room.

"Don't freak out, Alice.." he taunted observing her flushed face, " I haven't been in love either. In fact, I don't think I could ever fall in love, " Tate shrugged carelessly.

It was the truth. He have had several girlfriends, but he never felt too attached to any of he liked it that way.

Violet was blushing and she hated it.

_Oh my God, did she just blushed? She is so gorgeous!_

She just stood there dumbfounded. The attention he was giving her was so very new to her.

Violet had never had that kind of exchange with a boy before. She had to say something. Anything.

"Would you mind reading that one to me?" Violet opened the book on a new page_._

"I really don't understand it and I have to write an essay... but I thought if somebody read it to me I would ..And you made it sound so beautiful.. '" but he didn't let her finish her ramblings.

Tate felt a strong, distracting pain in his head and stood up.

'"I ..I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It was nice having lunch with you, Violet"

"Oh, wait.. you haven't eaten anything yet!" she tried to protest but found herself talking to nobody.

He was already gone.


	4. Special Death

A/N_ Although the plot sounds familiar, it goes in a whole other direction, so I really hope you would like it, when you realize what's going on! PoisonousAngelsஜ

** _" A terrible mistake was made_**

**_The weight would break the backs_**  
**_Of ten strong horses tried to save_**  
**_The castle in the fray_**  
**_If you knew that I could take the pain_**  
**_Inflicted at the battle_**  
**_With faithful arrows you_**  
**_Might get back in the saddle_**  
**_But it's a special death you saved_**  
**_For me, the brown-eyed daughter.."_**

**_"Special Death", Mirah_**

* * *

"Constance, where are my pills.. Constance! Uhm, m-mother?", Tate's voice echoed through the empty hall of the house.

He could barely stand on his feet. Supporting on the walls, the furniture, he made it to the arm- chair in the living room. The pain was increasing really fast.

Suddenly Tate fell onto his knees, holding his head from the acute pain. His vision went blurry, then black. His brain was burning when the pictures reappeared.

And once the black had faded, he saw them clear as day. Filled with colorful detail, like the many times before.

Tate stood up and closed his eyes again in an fruitless attempt to make the visions go away. He tried to make it to the bathroom where probably his salvation was kept. _**His pills. **_

**Then he saw it. The blood splashed all over. A murder. Again.**

Through the years he had lived with these images, Tate had learned to accept death. It had invaded his head in many divergent shapes and forms. But they represented all the same -the pictures were always of murders and carnage. ** _Special deaths._**

The girl was laying in a pool of blood. She was shot twice - one bullet to the head, and the other one through her chest right up above her heart. Her green eyes wide open and dead, her beautiful blond hair messed up and bloody, her limbs splayed. She was one of his classmates.

Then all went black again and Tate stumbled to the floor in the bathroom where he was trying to find his pills.

The image in his head changed to new surroundings.

He was walking through a house, resembling theirs. Only much bigger. After he had passed down the hall he began climbing the old wooden staircase until he found himself into an unfamiliar bathroom. And he saw her. Another girl, laying in a filled up bathtub.

**_Who was she? _**

He couldn't see from the place he was standing at the door, her face covered with her long brown hair. But when she tilted her head to the side of the bathtub he saw it.

It was Violet' face. Only her eyes were closed. She was pale and cold. He wanted to save her, he really did. Tate started pulling her out of the white bathtub where Violet had tried to kill herself in. But her body was heavy, her old- fashioned greyish dress had absorbed lots of water and her limbs were limp.

And all of a sudden Tate's hands were on her throat. He was pushing her head under the water, harder and harder.

That was when his vision ended and Tate blacked out on the cold tiled floor.

"Well, hello neighbors! Thought I should finally come and introduce myself, I'm Constance Langdon, welcome to the neighborhood. You two seem like a really nice couple, " Constance gave Vivien a toothed grin, observing her placid face.

The young woman who had opened her the front door had a beautiful pale skin with a few freckles here and there.

It made a sharp contrast with her long straight red hair and her eyes, shimmering with beautiful shade of green.

Although she was very attractive herself with the slender figure she had preserved despite her age and the three pregnancies, Constance felt a tinge of jealousy.

Her blond hair was combed up in a neat bun which highlighted her extremely dark eyes. And she was the most proud of the latter. She considered that to be her most beautiful trait which she had also passed along to her older son.

"Vivien. Nice to meet you. And this is my husband Dr. Ben Harmon, he is a psychiatrist."

Constance was now scrutinizing Ben's appearence. He was tall and handsome, brown haied, blue - eyed. His body tight and muscular.

"Oh my, my..you're a shrink, ain't that interesting?", she lingered in a sligth southern drawl.

"Maybe you could be of a help to my son, Tate. But we'll dwell on that later. Now let's sit down and eat a slice of that blueberry pie I had made especially for the occasion...New neighbors, oh I'm so excited, we haven't had any for a couple of years! ", Constance said in exhaltation, and sat in the nearest chair.

Vivien was putting plates on the table to serve slices of the pie in.

The fair-haired lady took out a cigarette from the pocket of her silken blue dress and lit it. She looked weird but sweet.

It was very nice for Vivien to finally have another woman around.

* * *

When Violet walked into the house and made her way to the entrance of the black and metal furnished kitchen, she saw her mom and dad talking with an unknown blonde woman.

And suddenly a familiar name was mentioned ..

_ **Wait, she was Tate's mother? She lives next door. They are the neighbors?!**_

"Tate's condition first started to deteriorate when his father left us, he was ten.." Violet heard the woman's mellow accent from the corner where she stood up and listened, holding her books.

"He got really, really bad back then", Constance continued.

_**Oh my God!**_


	5. Mask

"**_That boy hardly needed a mask when his naked face was already impenetrable." _**  
**_― Lionel Shriver, We Need to Talk About Kevin_**

**May,****2001**

"Tate! Get in! It's time for dinner!". "But mom, I wanna play with my puppy , a little more!", the boy replied. His lower lip trembling with disappointment. "I said get into the house, Tate! You know what happens when I get angry, you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Tate's eyes were glossed with tears but he wiped them off with the back of his hand. He just wanted to play with Spots in the yard. He wasn't hungry yet. Constance was standing in the back door of their house that led into the kitchen. Her cooking apron on top of flax green dress was smudged with tomato sauce. She had just served the spaghetti for dinner when she saw the suitcase at his feet. "Well,well ..Hugo, what's happening?", she turned to her husband.

"I'm leaving you Constance," he replied flatly. "Oohh.. You are going to _**her**_, aren't you? Moira!" Constance hissed and lit up a cigarette. She let the smoke slowly escape her lungs and added, staring at Hugo's face. "You know ...I would never let that happen." "You **_can't stop me,_** Constance. I _**can't**_ live with you anymore, pretending we're normal family. I mean look at us, he sighed, " look at our kids," another sigh.

Then started shouting helplessly. "I'm a _**cheating husband**_and you're a _**terrible mother!**_", he made a gesture with his hand pointing first at himself, and then at her. "You neglect me. You neglect_**them.**_ Beau is a really sick boy, he needs care. Adelaide has a down syndrome,she needs lot of attention and special education. So she would be able to live a normal life. And Tate.. Tate is.. I just can't! I'm leaving!".

Hugo put on his jacket and grabbed his suitcase intended to walk out through the door. "No, you're not!",Constance yelled and he heard loud handgun shot from behind bullet bit low at his back, dropping him onto his knees. Then the second one went right to his head.

Tate had just walked in to see his father fallen onto the kitchen floor, drowning in his own blood. And his mother was holding the gun. Tate started crying, retrieving himself walking backwards toward the door, but he tripped and fell over. That caused the little boy to start crying even harder.

**_"SHUSH!",_** Constance slapped him hard on his face. " Now get up and go find the bleach. Help me clean this mess!" He had been calling his mother Constance ever since.

**_September, 2011_**

I woke up on the bathroom floor. My head was throbbing. "Tate? You home?"

"I'm in here, **_Constance_**!", I hollered. My voice rasp, strained. "Oh, what had happened to you?", Constance inquired looking down on her son. "Couldn't find my _**fucking pills**_, that what's happened. Where have you put them? You are never here when I need you the most, _**Constance**_." "I'm sorry, honey.. " She went to the vanity cabinet and pull out a small bottle of pills._**"Was it bad?"**_

Tate snorted as he stood up and took the pills she was handing him. His light hair fell on his eyes as he was speaking, "No, it was lots of fun, I enjoyed it.." , mocking. And then started yelling at her, . "HELL YES! IT WAS ! IT WAS BAD! YOU KNOW THAT IT HURTS LIKE HELL! SO BAD THAT I ALMOST CALLED YOU MY MOTHER ASKING YOU TO BRING ME THE PILLS!""O- okay, Tate calm down now..." . With his messy hair and wild dark eyes, Tate was scaring her. He wasn't little anymore. She couldn't just slap him in the face to make him shut up. She probably wouldn't get away with it alive.

**_Tuesday_**

The next morning Violet was making her way to the school restrooms, recycling the words in her head : _**" Really, really bad .., Tate's condition started to deteriorate..when he was ten.." **_She wished she hasn't heard all of that. It made her feel stupid. It made her feel intimidated.

_What if she saw him? What would she say to him, should she just ask him about it? Of course not. Did he knew they were neighbors? That was stupid. How would he know, they had only seen each other for five minutes, she barely knew his name. Maybe she should've asked her parents what was that conversation all about, but would they tell her? How was she going to explain why she cared? __V_iolet washed her face, the cold water making her calm a little bit. She finally headed for the classroom, mentally preparing to meet him.

But when she entered the room, Tate wasn't there. His desk and his chair were empty.

_**Wednesday**_

"I really would've prefered you not taking that boy, Ben," Vivien wasn't necessarily happy with her husband's choices. "Oh,why are you so worried about that? He just needs a few sessions..I couldn't do much for him anyways, but from what I have heard the boy really needs somebody to talk to. You know what Constance said, the two of them just don't get along. " "I don't know, Ben. You had never had such a case before," her eyes were gravely serious.

"Yes , I can handle it", Ben rubbed on his wife's shoulders, trying to comfort her. But like any other woman Vivien went by her instincts.**_And right now her instinct was telling her that this just wasn't right. _**

**4 p.m. **

The door bell rang echoing through the quiet house. Violet was forcefully dragged out from a deep slumber.**"What? "**

She had fallen asleep as she read on the couch. Violet had been reading lots of poems these days. Well..Not Keats of course, but something that suited her dark moods more. She felt like a fish in the dessert reading romanticism.

Violet hadn't seen Tate since last week and she really wanted to..But he had vanished into thin air after their sweet lunch time together. He didn't even come to school the last three days. "Violeeet!", she heard her father holler from his study when the door bell echoed for the second time.

"Yes,dad?" "Would you get the door for me, please?" "But who is it?", Violet was curious who could be at this time of the day.

"It's my patient , sweetie...and hurry up for that reason, would you?", Ben yelled back at her. Sure. A patient. VIolet rolled her eyes.

She got up from the couch, palming the ruffles on her greenish cardigan and pulled down her blue skirt. Her hair was total mess from the sleep.

Violet opened the massive wooden door and her eyes opened wide as she did it, too.

"TATE?" , "VIOLET? But, how..?", the blonde boy looked just as surprised. "Ah, I see you've met my daughter, Tate", she heard her father's voice from behind her. "Violet, this is Tate, he is our neighbor. And one of my new patients. Well.. come on in Tate, let's get to work.", Ben prompted and both escaped Violet's view entering the study, leaving her in total shock.

Violet had been waiting nervously for the session to be over. She needed to see him, she needed to talk to him. She was pacing up and down the hallway. **_Her heart was racing._**

" Goodbye, Dr. Harmon. And thanks again!", Violet heard the familiar voice. Finally. "No problem! See you on Friday, Tate!", Ben Harmon reminded as the boy walked out of the study.

**_Friday? Again? _**So this was serious. Violet was really hoping that Tate was having a session with her father figuring out some harmless issue that would take an hour or two and that's it. But no. Tate approached as she stood in the hallway. His face looking odd, expressionless. "Violet.. I feel so strange seeing you here, like this.. I just found out we were neighbors. I'm happy though." Tate finally smiled and Violet found herself entangled in the cobweb of his glances again. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. But the smile slowly faded away and his face turned into this stony mask again. "Yeah.. yes, I was surprised, too," she smiled awkwardly at him.

"What is that? Emily Dickinson? Hmm, don't remember that one.." , Tate took the book from her hand. "Hah, probably you won't like it either, it's very different from Keats, " and then she remembered something. Violet didn't want this conversation to be over so tried to approach him again. Well he was interested in poetry, right? "Tate, will you please read for me?"

"What..From that?", he asked peering at the small brown book. "Yes, please."

Tate wanted to, she was begging him. So he tried: " A b-bird c-ame down the t-alk, oh.. w-walk, " he stammered.

_What? Why was he mocking her?_

"He did n -not know I s-saw; H-he bit a-an angle.. angle wurm, worm in hal -ves.." But then he saw her bedazzled expression and felt stupid. Tate threw the book on the couch. " I can't OK? Would you stop looking at me like that? ", he had erupted and was pacing now toward the door.

"What.. Tate, wait.." Violet rushed after him. But his gaze was blank. She grabbed on his arm and made him turn around to her. "What.. what's wrong tell me?", she was shocked to hear herself pleading him like that. He didn't even blink as he spoke the words.

"I've got dyslexia, Violet. There, I said it. Are you happy now?" She wasn't expecting it. Not at all. "But you recite poetry, you know ten thousand poems by heart?" Tate was shaking his head, "I memorize them from what I hear, Violet, but when I see the letters on paper, they all start to mix up.. When a normal person opens a book sees a sentence, I see a puzzle. "

Violet couldn't detect even the slightest emotion in his face as he was saying that. It was like talking to a marble statue. "Is that why you're seeing my father?' , she asked in astonishment.

"What?! No.. Please leave me alone now. Goodbye. Guess I'll see you around." Tate slammed the door behind his back.

She felt completely lost. _See you around?_

And then Violet did something she hadn't done since she was twelve when her best friend died. She started crying.


	6. Can You Save Me From Myself?

**Warnings: **Self Harm, Adult Situations

ஜ

Violet rushed up the stairs and locked herself into her room, sobbing.

She couldn't be crying. This was not possible. She barely knew him. But the thought of never seeing Tate again was that unbearable. Violet opened the bathroom vanity above the sink and took the hidden blade from there. She rolled up the sleeve of her cardigan and started cutting her arm just right above the wrist.

_**One.**_

A single crimson drop of blood sprung out to the surface of her skin. Then the gushing wound spread making room for more drops of her blood to come out.

**_Two._**

She pressed the sharp blade harder for the second cut just above the first and the wound was deeper. It hurt more, causing her to roll her eyes back into her head. The pain dissolved the image of Tate's stony face as he was quickly pacing to their front door., **_" Leave me alone.."_**

_**Three.**_

His image was now really blurry until it fully disappeared from her head. Violet sat on the edge of the bathtub closed eyes, blood dripping to the tiled floor.

_**Four..Five. **_She was whimpering but the pain had actually made her feel good.

" Violet, are you OK in there?" She heard her mother's voice before blacking out and stumbling down to the floor. Just before falling asleep she saw her friend's lovely face smiling at her .

" Violet, it's going to be OK now, everything is going to be OK, " Lauren reassured peering at her best friend with peaceful brown eyes. Her wavy red hair framing her delicate twelve year old face.

Violet smiled back at her dead friend as the darkness was closing in.

* * *

"How was the session, Ben?" Vivien asked while arranging the table to serve roast beef for dinner. Ben frowned. "Well, actually it was worse than I expected. Tate had shared some really disturbing stuff with me, Vivien. '' "Really? I told you that something was wrong with that boy, Ben. How bad is it?" "Very bad. "

" Bad as..?" "Bad as murder, Vivien. Maybe I should consider talking to the police."

When he had left Violet's house Tate went straight home. That girl didn't know anything about him. **_Anything. But why was he drown to her?_** He felt sorry for the hurtful expression that his actions had imprinted on her innocent face. He had to get away from her before it was too late. The images had started to appear again. Gross stuff. Like corpses of green - eyed girls soaked in their own blood.

Tate's headache was so severe he didn't even make it to the bathroom. As his stomach churned from the anxiety and pain, he felt he was about to vomit. Luckily, he was prepared this time. Usually the attacks went one after another for a period of three to four days so he was definitely skipping school this week.

He fumbled through the pocket of his pants and took hold of his pills.**"Asinapine. 10 mg by sublingual tablet twice daily".**

**One. Two.. three.**He took one extra. Just in case. Tate brought the tablets to his mouth, his shaky hands getting colder. His heart sinking with fear that the pills wouldn't kick in time before the next attack.

Ten minutes later he felt his body weaken and his limbs heavy. The last image Tate saw as he was dozing off on the couch in the living room was that of Violet laying on the bathroom floor with five cuts on her arm.

Tate approached her and grabbed her arm. By pressing his lips there he was trying to prevent the blood from gushing out.

"Promise me you will never do that again," He demanded. "I-I promise", She replied staring at him astonished. Then the image has switched, it always did, and he saw Violet talking to a dead girl.

"Can you save me from myself?", Violet asked the red-head still holding the sharp blade. The other girl's grin grew wider as she nodded.

_**Friday, 5.30 p.m.**_

"Mrs. Langdon?" "Yes?" Constance was making an apple pie when a tall bald cop rang at the door. "Is Tate Langdon here? We need to interrogate him." Constance was taken aback, "What is it this time?" "His classmate. Rosemary Davis. She was found dead this morning near your house. May I come in?"

Constance's lips formed a subtle**_ "Oh"_ **as she moved back to make way for the policemen to enter the house.

ஜ

Violet fluttered her eyes open from a pleasurable sensation around her neck. It felt like butterflies wings brushing against her collarbones. "Ooohhh, " she heard herself moan and curled up her toes. She felt her lower stomach warm up. Looking down upon her body she met the pair of darkest eyes bore into hers.

"Tate?!.."

"Violet.."Have you had sex before?", the blond boy asked her out of the blue.

I froze and swallowed heavily before answering. I felt stressed out and excited at the same time.

" Yes, I have.." I lied , "But Tate how did you get in here? " " Well " , He smirked ," Maybe next time you should try locking the door when you fall asleep naked."

I looked down at my naked body and saw that he was right I had fallen asleep only with my white cotton bra and panties of the same color. I blushed. It felt so funny for him to see me like that.

However his abrupt mood swings were awkward. And also the fact that I didn't even try to run away from him.

But I wanted him to continue with what he was doing. I was devastated with the thought I would never see him again so now I was absolutely happy that he had come back.

My mouth felt dry. My head spinning with emotions, my body sizzling with sensations as he went down on kissing down my naked arms ."Mmm, " He let out, his tongue making small circles around my wrists, where my cutting scars marred the soft skin. We both laid on my bed,with him on top of me.

"I'm guessing that you are lying," He smiled again at me when he has stopped kissing my burning skin. I felt his bulge pressing my stomach. "With.. with wh-hat?" I stuttered out. "With saying you have had sex before. I can feel how wet you are through your underwear ... " His words made me feel grossed out and turned on the same time. And then he continued devouring my exposed body with his eyes," Besides.. you're trembling all over... Are you scared of me?" Tate asked and I felt the urge to cover myself with my hands. But it was too late now. His eyes were tinted with a threatening shade of black. I blinked a few times because his image had suddenly became blurry. His face came to focus again in a second.

Only now I saw Tate pulling out a bloody knife out of his pocket which he started pressing against my throat. A whimper let out my mouth.

"MOM.. DAD..HELP!" I cried out, I was terrified and started breathing heavily. But Tate had escaped through the window.

* * *

A few moments during which Violet tried to regain herself, she finally got up but something has caught her attention. He had dropped the blood covered knife, it was glistening on the floor by her bed.

**_Monday, 8.00 a.m._**

On Monday, Violet found herself searching for his face in the sea of students. After her mother had found her unconscious on the bathroom floor and put her to sleep,she had woke up with Tate pressing himself into her in bed**. **And he had lots of explaining to do about that. And about the knife as well!

But as he entered the classroom he went past her to his place without even looking at her. Although Violet was bloody scared this made her angry more than anything turning around to him in a fury.

"Are you really going to do this, Tate.. Look I didn't know you were dyslexic and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I shouldn't have pried about the session with my father either. It was none of my business.. But, Tate..CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU HAD TO SNEAK INTO MY ROOM, TRY TO RAPE ME AND THEN TO KILL ME?", Violet felt the hysterical note in her voice.

Tate looked really shocked after hearing the latter. His eyes wide with surprise as he spoke the words, "Violet, I don't know what are you getting at. I indeed apologize for my rude behavior after the session with your dad, it won't happen again. I was serious though that you should leave me alone. But..Either it's some kind of a joke or you must have mistaken me with somebody else because...Trust me Violet, I had **_never_** been into your room!"


	7. Baby, I'm a sociopath

_**" Baby, I'm a sociopath... " - Serial Killer, Lana Del Rey **_

**_Friday, 5.45 p.m. _**

"Mrs. Langdon.. Constance, do you think your son would agree to cooperate on this one?" The bald cop asked Constance taking a sip from the coffee she had offered them.

"Well.. Of course, why wouldn't he?" She replied sitting opposite them on the couch. "We think he might know something." The cop continued just when Tate was entering the living room.

"Tate, honey.. Please come here. These gentlemen have a few questions for you." Tate frowned but approached slowly and sat down beside his mother facing the two middle -aged interrogators. "What do you need to know?"

"Tate, we just have a few questions connected with one of your classmates, Rosemary Davis. Were you two close?"

**_Rose. Of course._ **Tate remembered every feature of her beautiful face, the slim figure, the blonde hair. Her sparkling green eyes and the way her lips curved up beautifully when she smiled at him. The muffled noises she made when he fucked her.

"She was found stabbed to death in her chest multiple times this morning just a block away."The shorter guy added.

"No, I didn't know her. I mean, I know who she is, yes. She was in my class. But that's it. We haven't even spoken to each other. Sorry I couldn't help you guys and I'm really sorry about the girl". Tate gave them a sincere look of apology.

"Oo-kaay, let's go then, Ronald. Thank you for your time, Tate.. Mrs. Langdon" The bald cop nodded as both of them left the Langdon's house.

Constance waited until they hopped into the police car and droveoff.

Then she turned around to her son."Do you know something about that, Tate? Answer me!"

"No. Constance." His face was expressionless as ever as he spoke to his mother. " If you're lying I swear to you.." She pointed a finger at him. "You would do what? ", Tate just shrugged into her direction and snapped, "Sorry, but I've got something planned for tonight. It's Friday night after all. Bye, Constance."

Tate walked out feeling accelerated. He was eager to get to her house. The pressure was invading his skull he needed to vent. His pills were а temporary relief. And so was masturbation. It only made him feel more sexually frustrated. The minute she opened the door, he found himself pinning her to the wall, unzipping his jeans,"Are your parents home?"

"N- No-ooh, silly..That's why I called you." She grinned at him while his hands were pushing up the hem of her shirt, clutching roughly onto her huge breasts. "Shut up, Rachel", Tate started banging her against the wall, imagining lucid hazel orbs as he spilled himself inside the obnoxious club cheerleader.

* * *

Benjamin Harmon had lived in Boston, Massachusetts with his wife and his daughter until, they fell into a grieving state because of Vivien's miscarriage. As a result, Ben started cheating on his wife with his student, so they had packed up and moved to Los Angeles to start over. Ben had a childhood filled with difficulties. He was definitely headed towards a path of destruction and have never thought it possible to become a doctor. So naturally, he could easily recognize the signs of destruction when he saw that in somebody else.

_"...Sociopath features of behavior: Glibness and Superficial Charm; Manipulative and Conning; Grandiose Sense of Self ; Feels entitled to certain things as "their right."; Pathological Lying ; Has no problem lying coolly and easily ; Lack of Remorse; Shame or Guilt; A deep seated rage, which is split off and repressed, is at their core; Shallow Emotions; Outraged by insignificant matters, yet remaining unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person; Incapacity for Love; Need for Stimulation- Living on the edge; Verbal outbursts and physical punishments . "_

End of note. Ben's trembling hand had ceased in the middle of the description his eyes had swollen up with tears. He had never treated a patient with an antisocial personality disorder at such an young age before.

**_Monday, 2.00 p.m. _**

_That was some serious bull,_ Violet thought as she walked home from school. After she and Tate had the weird conversation she had been contemplating on his words.

OK. So he could've or couldn't have been into her room, but that didn't explain the fact that there was a knife with somebody's blood on it , which she had put away in a plastic bag under her bed where she hoped nobody would find it. Maybe she should tell her father about it. Or maybe she should call the police. Or maybe Tate had done something really bad, she would've preffered not to be invloved in any kind of way.

Violet got home and ran upstairs to her room. Taking out the knife hidden under her bed she decided to throw it away and never again approach Tate Langdon. She had just closed the trashcan, when her mother emerged from the back of the house into the kitchen. Vivien looked like she hadn't been sleeping for the past 48 hours. "Hey, Violet..How are you feeling?" She looked at her daughter's pale face with something that Violet distinctly recognized as sadness. "I'm great mom.. Why?"

"Well, I thought that might still hurt terribly." Vivien sighed and sat on one of the stools around the kitchen island to pour herself a cup of coffee. Violet was confused. "Hurt ,why should I be hurt mom?" Has her mom found out about Tate trying to rape her? Vivien approached her daughter and rolled up the sleeve exposing her left arm. "The cuts, Violet. " "What cuts?" She was really starting to feel like she had been sleeping for the past seventeen years and had woken up into some parralel reality. Violet looked down at her arm and saw the fresh raw scars there. But how did that happen? Maybe Tate had drugged her and then did this to her while she was sleeping? What if he had done other stuff to her she didn't remember? She started to panick. "Violet is that blood on your dress?" Her mother observed a spot on her green cotton dress. "What.. I don't know..." Violet's stomach tied into a knot the tears threatening to spill any moment. "I DON'T KNOW, OK! LEAVE ME ALONE! " Violet fleed up the stairs to her room leaving her mother alone in the kitchen with her dark thoughts. Vivien's heart was breaking in her chest for her daughter.

Violet buried her face into the pillow as she crashed into the bed. She wanted to make everything go away. Only that pair of the darkest eyes were haunting her as she shut her eyes tightly trying to fall asleep.


	8. I Want It All

**_A/N - _****_ The chapter is a little bit more 'Violet focused', you will see why later on, includes new characters and new twists, so enjoy! Just a reminder - this is a Violate AU, which strays from the show's mainstream plot. Thank you for reading and commenting! I know,I know ..I tend to get gushy. I'm gonna stop right about now. PoisonousAngelஜ_**

* * *

**_ April 2012, _****_Saturday Night_****_ ~Spring Prom_**

"Violeeet, come down for a sec, sweetie!"

"That's just great" , She mumbled to herself. Violet rolled her eyes up and sighed. Her green pastel floral ruffle blouse matched with neon pink tight skirt and a yellow handbag. This look though vintage enough, was also very unusual for her. But it clicked well together with the heavy make up decorating her china doll face with some thick butterfly-like effect mascara eyelashes. The prom was set for Saturday night in order for most kids to get ready. The theme was 'The '90s'. Nineties were fine with Violet. And so, she had to sneak out during the day and buy some clothes from a thrift shop with some of her savings. The result was all she could ever hope for. Taking a glance at the long legs revealed under her short skirt in the mirror Violet let out an approving 'Mm' under her breath. Her looks were definitely appealing. Hardly what she wanted her mother to see right now. Her long straight hair fell freely and she smoothed it out a little by brushing it energetically. Then she flipped the heavy locks to one side of her shoulder. After the arm cut happenings, Violet had been caught committing a couple of other "sins", including huffing crack one night as she was listening to "Hole" on her i-pod. Her 'Calamity Violet' list of the last month also included a fight with a high-school bully girl, named Lizzie resulting in some bumps and scars across her forehead. And last, but not least on the list was an attempted suicide with some of her father's sedatives. After a few hours spent in the principal's cabinet and with a school counselor, her parents had decided to ground her for a month. Like any of that wasn't their fault. Her father diagnosing her with "some- kind -of -depression" but it sounded like he was holding something back from her because he hid all the blades and pills from her and told her she shouldn't be meeting with anybody except for school. "Just a precaution," Ben said. At first Violet didn't mind because she rarely left her room anyways. Then they had to take away her i-pod and her pack of cigarettes she kept hidden in the case of her pillow and the communication between them got very ugly. These were Violet's escapes and putting a ban on them meant war and it had separated Violet to the one side of the front line against her parents to the other. The last thing they needed right now was seeing her looking like a hooker. They will automatically send her to any catholic school in England.

Violet had to change her clothes and take off her make up if she was to go down and converse with her hysterical mother. She had decided to go undiscovered to the spring prom when she heard that Tate was going. Why she wanted to see him she couldn't tell. He seemed like too much trouble. Violet hadn't seen the boy for weeks. In school Tate was avoiding her although she caught his piercing dark gaze in her direction a few times. Those glossy chestnut brown eyes always gave her goose bumps and sent shivers down her spine. As far as she knew he was dating Rachel Novak , a busty featherbrained blonde. They were seen everywhere together. Funny, but she didn't care. Violet was thinking only of him. Thoughts of him invaded her head unwelcome as they were, at any time of the day. But Tate had stopped coming to their house for sessions, it was like he was trying to disappear from her life.

"Mom..I don't feel quite well, think I'm gonna throw up and go to bed after. My tummy hurts", Violet yelled back at her mother trying to sound as convincible as she should. Her aim was to prevent Vivien from entering her room seeing her in that short pink skirt and ruffled blouse with a ..hmm.. distinguishing cleavage. "Awe, OK. I just wanted to say that dinner is in the microwave and there's some lemon ice tea in the fridge. I'm gonna go now. Your father should be already waiting for me in the drive way,we're running late for the dinner at Parsons. Bye sweetie!", Violet heard Vivien slam the heavy door on her way out. 1 : 0 in the war against parents. Violet snickered to her mirror image.

The dinner was with a freshly new acquaintances of her father's - the Parsons family. It was about to take a place in the house of the latter who resided two blocks away from them. So Violet didn't have much time to return unnoticed in case her parents decided to come home earlier. Hopefully that was not likely to happen. Mr. and Mrs. Parson were a family of bankers, who came for a marriage consultation session with Ben Harmon. They seemed a lot like a mirror image of Ben and Vivien, so Violet had assumed the dinner will continue with some coffee after and sweet chats over a glass of brandy. Vivien loved that. The liquour. And Ben... Oh, her father was not going to leave in a hurry the company of the long-legged, big breasted, giggly red- head sexpot which Erika Parson was.

Violet entered the building of Westfield High, twirling the prom ticket in her fingers nervously, "Calm down now, he probably won't even notice y-..", She was talking to herself, but then she spotted him almost tripping in her white leather platformed sandals. Dark blue blazer and trousers the same color, white shirt but no tie, open collar. His hand holding the waistline of his date. The hair was in his eyes as he raised his gaze fixating it on her. While Violet and Tate were exchanging devouring glances at each other neither blinked, nor moved, nor breathed. Eyes, they say never lie. NEVER. Tate looked as he was about to approach her when the girl next to him dressed in a neon pink beaded and feather mini gown and a flower the same color in her blond hair, pulled his hand dragging him toward the dance floor. He had no choice but to go. Violet heard the sounds of Stevie B's 'Because I love You' and almost burst out laughing. Maybe it was better not to go near Tate after all. She sighed and took the opportunity to look around the place. The prom venue was decorated with blue and golden balloons and blue napkins on each table, white curtains and sparkling lights finished the festive ambiance. There was abundance of food and beverages which included cookies, brownies, crackers and cheese spread, fresh fruits, chips and dips, small tarts, cheese cubes on toothpicks, and small sandwiches. And, of course, lots of punch. She gladly obliged herself with the latter pouring some in plastic cup from the huge bowl. Violet had no intention of sitting or dancing. She just had no idea what was she doing at this party when a tall boy approached her. His hair was the darkest maroon and his blue eyes shined boldly as he asked, " No date for the prom,huh?"

He was checking her out. A lot of boys were doing that ever since she first came in. Violet nodded negatively to his question. "So..Care for a dance?", The guy slipped his hand around her waist and almost made her drop the punch. Violet 's lips were forming a mute "No, thank you," when somebody snatched the tall guy away from her. Thankfully.

"Fuck with you Langdon! What do you want ?", The boy yelled obviously irritated.

"How about you fuck off, Charlie?", Tate's face was expressionless but something in his voice made the tall boy step back mumbling loudly enough as if to be heard, " Tate - Fuckin' - Langdon, has the hottest prom date and still wants to steal all the girls."

"Come on, " Tate was now leading her toward the dance floor, "What? You crazy?", Violet asked him awestruck from what had just happened.

"Well, I'm not planning being your bodyguard saving your pretty ass from all the white trash that tries to approach you for the rest of the night!", Tate looked her up and down in the tight skirt.

"Then DON'T! And what about your date? ," She looked pissed and was about to go. But then he grinned "Rachel? I don't care,.. She just locked herself in the bathroom with two other girls, I think she might had even passed out by now from all that pot," And then he begged, "Come on, Violet." So she started dancing. She was glad to hear that the music had switched to something faster , Hootie And The Blowfish maybe. It wasn't her type of music but it was way better. Violet couldn't imagine anything more hilarious than dancing her ass off to Stevie B.

Violet's heartbeat had became unsteady as a result to Tate's eyes shooting at her. God, everytime he looked at her that way something started ticking in her head just like a bomb that was about to go off.

* * *

"Come on,'' Tate took her hand and they headed towards the exit, "What, where are you taking me?" Violet was following behind him now. "I think I should take you home." He said flatly, "Really?..But It's so early!" Violet was absolutely shocked, "And besides we live so far away and I just got here." She was confused. They were both standing in front of the wardrobe section facing each other, "You're right, I can't wait that long!", As Tate said that, his blond shaggy head leaned in and he kissed her unexpecting lips. She bounced off with surprise. "What you don't like it?", He smirked. "No .. I mean yes, I do but..", Violet was speechless."Don't you want this from the first time you saw me?" He inquired, "Yes," She said softly. That very moment she wanted to kiss him too, but... How would he know that? "Me too, " Tate smiled at her and his dimples looked strangely innocent to her in the dim lightning. So Violet pulled him in and this time she was the one taking advantage, "Mm," Tate hummed his approval of her actions inside her mouth. Violet then got bolder running her fingers through his soft locks, pressing her body against his. Tate's arms wrapped around her hips and she felt hot, and wet, and wonderfully accelerated. "Wait.. I'm gonna go get my car keys and then we're getting out of here to finish.. this." As he said that, he went back inside. She just nodded and awaited his return at the exit door silently.

Tate was feeling strangely excited and turned on. He had never imagined of fiending for Violet Harmon but so he did. He was attracted from the very moment he saw her. And God... she looked so different tonight, so much hotter. Yet he liked her either way. He instantly got hard when she had pressed into him. Tate was coming back with his car keys in hand, when he saw Violet kneeling to the floor in a pool of blood, holding a sharp blade. A stained knife. Her hair was in disarray, her outfit a total mess. She was not crying but it sounded more like a muffled distant sobbing.

"Violet? What.. have you done?", Tate said terrified at the sight. The body of the boy who had tried to flirt with her earlier laid bloody at her feet. His guts were ripped off and his entrails scattered to the floor, "MY GOD, VI! LET ME GET YOU OUT OF HERE !"


	9. When The Wrong One Loves You Right

"What happened?", Tate crouched down to the floor where Violet was sprawled and took the knife from her trembling hand, ''Where the hell'd you get this knife from, it looks so familiar to me?!," He squinted his eyes scrutinuzing the bloody sharp blade.

"I-I don't...," She stammered the words bracing herself and started rocking back and forth hysterically, "Please, please Tate get me out of here now! He tried to rape me!", She screamed in his face.

''Shh, shh, it's OK! Let's get you out of here! Did anybody saw what happened?", Tate wiped off some smudged mascara from her pretty face trailing down along with her tears. He was cool as ice. He had seen this kind of sight many times before when assisting the police in their investigations.

"I don't.. I don't think so, but we should call the police?!", Violet whimpered and shuddered at the thought of consequences that were about to follow.

"Hell, NO! He was trash! He surely had it coming, had raped girls before, you don't have to ruin your life by exposing yourself! Just leave him there and we'll get rid of this knife as soon as possible!Come on, let me take you to my place and get you all cleaned up from that blood, I can't let your parents see you like that!", Tate looked around if anybody saw them and they started for the car.

"Oh, no Tate .. You should drive me to my house! My parents are out and they don't even know I'm at prom. I was grounded two weeks ago, I should get home before they come back!"

The ride was silent. Sure this wasn't her fault, but did she have to kill the boy? Tate was getting a weird vibe about Vi, realizing he knew just as much about her as she knew about him. Which was very little. He had a vision the night before and it had bothered him. So he tried to protect her, he knew this was coming but still he couldn't prevent the gruesome event.

When Tate pulled up to the Harmon's residence her parents haven't returned from the dinner yet. Which was the best possible scenario, since Violet was still in shock. Tate couldn't get her out of the car. She was sitting in the front seat, gritting her teeth, crying, gripping on her hairlocks. His heart sank Vi was a pityful sight with her clothes torn apart and bloody.

"Shh...Violet..Let me help you!", Since she still couldn't move, Tate carried her into his arms up and into the bathroom on the second floor attached to her room.

Tate started stripping her top then her skirt and since she refused to get into the shower, he did the same with his clothes and forced her to stand under the water as he turned the faucet. He put the bloody clothes and the knife in a plastic bag under the sink which he decided to bury later on. Then he joined in too.

They were both standing in the shower only in their underwear. Allowing the warm water to soothe their bodies ,Tate took a handful of her shower gel from a bottle left on the rim of the bathtub he applied it onto her body, her arms, her legs. The blood stains started washing off slowly swirling down the drain along with the water.

"Tate.. Tate. I swear, I didn't mean to, I carry the knife in my handbag for my own protection because I had been attacked before. I never intended to use it..", She crashed into his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry .. You'll tell me all about it later..Now let's get you cleaned," He smiled and stroke her wet cheek.

Tate never wanted to bring her into his complicated life in the first place. She never knew what he had to live with, it was a gift and a burden the same time. But he couldn't help himself , he felt the intrinsic urge to protect her from day one. So he interfered when that boy was trying to pick her lives had collided in the strangest way, their mutual attraction had a tangible form. Magnetic field was drawing their bodies closer by the inch everytime they met. Maybe Tate could fall in love after all. Violet seemed so fragile and helpless, she needed his help. She needed his love. And Tate needed somebody to love AND TO LOVE HIM BACK. Especially since he had never been loved by his own mother

Violet snuggled up for a kiss and their lips clashed.

"Please, Tate..I need you.. ",She whispered into his lips, "I want you to make love to me..". She groped on his length through the boxers. Tate cringed as he grow hard and thick underneath her hand.

'Yup. Adrenaline rush always made wonders with girls' libido', He thought before sliding down his boxers.

* * *

The Harmons had returned from the dinner somewhere after midnight so they decided not to bother Violet, she must have been asleep by now. Vivien was brushing her long red hair staring herself in the mirror. Lately she felt that Ben had been keeping something from her, he was stealthy and like when he had cheated on her. She could feel that, too. She heard him turning the shower on and the water made splashing sound as she prepared to go to bed.

Vivien placed her head on the pillow preparing to doze off, when something caught her attention on the nightstand. Ben's journal. He had been scribbling down feverishly using any spare second he had. She took it into her hands and turned leaf after leaf although she knew she shouldn't. And then her eyes fell on certain passage in his journal she pressed her hand to her mouth to prevent her scream.

"Vivien, honey, have you seen my razor blades.. They are missing again, thought I've hidden them..", Ben asked her coming out of the shower clad with only a towel around his waist but suddenly halted at his wife's shocked expression.

Vivien started reading out loud, _**"...Sociopath features of behavior: Glibness and Superficial Charm.. Manipulative and Conning..Shallow Emotions.. Need for Stimulation- Living on the edge..Verbal outbursts and physical punishments,"** _

_ "WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME ABOUT THIS, BEN?", She hissed after reading the latter._

_"Vivien.."_

_"FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING SESSIONS WITH OUR OWN DAUGHTER WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE.. THIS NOTES ARE ON VIOLET, BEN!"_


	10. When The Wrong One Loves You Right - Pt2

_**A/N - This chapter was written by **__**AHSfreakshow. S**_he loves this story , so I've asked her to write a chapter for me. I loved the result. THANK YOU! Beth , I love you and love your stories. :) PoisonousAngelsஜ

* * *

Chapter 10: '_**When The Wrong One Loves You Right - Part 2', Written by AHSfreakshow**_

"Vivien.. Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN, BEN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'VE HIDDEN THE FACT THAT OUR DAUGHTER IS A SOCIOPATH AND YOU'VE BEEN TREATING HER. I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME. HOW LONG BEN? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TREATING HER?"

It was quiet for a second. I stood in front of Vivien holding up one hand defensively and using my other hand to hold up the towel around my waist. "Vivien keep it down, Violet is sleeping. I've been treating her since we moved in. Viv, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

She set the book down, tears streaming down her face. "My poor, sweet Violet."

I approached to the dresser slowly and grabbed a pair of boxers to slip on. I walked over to Viv rubbing her back as she cried. "So, what does this mean for Violet?"

I tucked her under the blankets, getting under them as well. "Shh, Viv. We can talk about this in the morning, it's late." Within minutes her sobs turned into peaceful sleeping.

* * *

_** Meanwhile ~**_

I slid down my boxers letting my hard length free as Violet peeled off her underwear.I let out a soft groan. I want to do this so bad. I have been waiting for this for so long but is now the right time.

_**I mean Violet is so vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of her but when she asks me like that how could I say no? **_

I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed.I laid her down slowly, kissing a trail from the crevice of her breast to her soft pale neck then pulled my head up to stare in her eyes, "Are you ready?"

She nodded with lust filled eyes.I leaned my head down to kiss her deep and passionately as she let out soft little moans.

During our heated kiss I slipped my rock hard length into her soaking wet heat.

We moaned in unison barely parting our lips from each other. Feeling how tight she was around me I could tell this was her first time. It took everything in me to go slow.

Each stroke she let out a soft wanting moan but I didn't want to hurt tangled her small hands in my blonde curls pulling while she nipped at my bottom lip.

I lowered my head breathing heavily in her shoulder before moving my mouth to her neck and sucking lightly then sucking harder.

When I sucked harder Violet made long bloody scratches down my back sending intense pleasurable pain.

I groaned and couldn't control myself anymore. I started going faster and we moaned in unison at the change of pace.

I didn't stop I kept going faster, kissing her deeper to try and prevent her loud moans from waking her parents.

Her walls felt spastic around me as she came, releasing a loud pitch moan and that sent me over the edge.I was getting ready to release and then I remembered in the heat of the moment I didn't wear a condom.

I pulled out and came all over her soft naked body. I took the shirt I wore to the dance and tossed it to her so she could wipe off as I collapsed next to her, holding her next to me after she wiped off.

**_She didn't say anything and at first it made me nervous but then she cuddled in to me and fell asleep._**

I smiled at her cuteness and how beautiful she was when she slept. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The sun shined bright through Violet's windows and I tried to blink my sight clear but visions of last night clouded my eyes.

I saw everything once over.**Now I realized that I'd have to face everything that happened last night from the dance to the bed.**


	11. A History Of Violence

**_April 2012 , _****_Sunday Morning ~_**

The light of the morning infused Violet's windowpane falling softly onto her light skin burning through her eyelids causing her to open them heavily. She smiled at the thought of the most delicious dream she ever had and blushed.

Violet dreamt of loosing her virginity to Tate. Of course she knew that wasn't likely to happen because their worlds were so apart and besides he had a girlfriend. Violet brushed her teeth slowly pondering over her mental state and how her dad was trying to help it. Was he playing the good father now, when it was already too late. I mean at the age of seventeen you are pretty much mature and your personality had been developed already. There were very few chances of being influenced in changing your character. A rapid knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?", She heard Ben's voice.

Violet walked over to unlock the door letting her father in.

"Violet, how many times have we had this conversation? It's dangerous to lock yourself in your condition."

"I'm fine dad, you worry too much. Actually," Vi smiled at him, "I feel so much better, I haven't had visions of killing anybody in weeks, I think I'm cured. Maybe we should stop the sessions."

Ben Harmon frowned, "No way. You can't just be "cured" Violet. It takes time and perseverance and lifelong medication treatment. Have you stopped harming yourself yet?, He asked his daughter suspiciously.

"Yes, dad. I told you, I haven't felt the need to inflict pain on me or the others to feel better in weeks."

"People like you tend to negate their symptoms and are also pathological liars. Let me see, " Ben caught his daughter by the arm as they were standing face to face now and inspected carefully the pale skin. The cutting scars were faint and had obviously started healing although they will always be present.

"See," Violet gritted at Ben and pulled from his grip crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Can I have a little privacy for dress up now?", She was still in her tank top and sleeping shorts.

"Sure, but don't forget we are waiting you for breakfast downstairs and after that for a session."

"Dad I told you.."

"No protests and take your medicine," Ben handed her the Phenytoin tablets,"Obviously it is working," He then headed for the door, but before exiting turned to her daughter once more, "And Violet."

"Yeah?"

"Vivien knows you're sick."

* * *

I don't care what these doctors say. I have a heart and I can love. I'm sure now because I love Violet. I just don't have a heart for my mother, but that is only because she doesn't deserve to be loved. You know, some mothers are impossible to love. I mean how could anyone love mine? First she killed my father and then she blamed it on me. I was too small to be send to jail. So they locked me up in an institution for seven long years. Schizophrenia was their first diagnosis, then they said I was psychotic probably beyond repair.

Although the Saphris tablets had helped me a great deal there were no guarantees I wouldn't snap one day starting shooting at people, the psychiatrists concluded.

I don't blame them for what they did. I mean you would think I was a psychopath, too, if you heard me confessing that I have killed my own father and that I want to kill my mother. But they don't know half of the story.

I have to pretend I actually did it, because they wouldn't believe me anyways. Besides I plotted a revenge against Constance and I was happy to get away from her at the time. The policemen had found me blood- handed holding a gun standing next to my father's corpse at the age of seven. But that was only after I refused to cooperate Constance to get rid of my dad's body and I threatened her to give her away. "Shut up, Tate!", the evil bitch snapped and beat the shit of me. She had set me up. Have you heard of a mother who will victimize her own son to save her own ass? Neither have I.

When they released me we had to move around several states to be sure nobody knows us so we can start our lives over. I swear I was about to kill Constance the very first night I was released from the clinic. Which I owed to some kind woman from social care who had estimated my condition as "improving." My "improvement" of course never actually happened, since I have never been sick in the first place. I just wanted to get out and strangle that bitch of a mother.

But I didn't do it because it was not worth it being locked up again for Constance's murder. Besides, I had come up with other ways of making her life miserable. I disobeyed her all the time, I disrespected all of her lovers that come and go, I had driven her to a state where she would probably loose her own mind by pretending I was mentally ill.

Which I wasn't. I just had this visions but they were bitter remnants of my tough childhood and the dark years I was confined to an institution with actual psychos all around me. Pills definitely helped me get rid of my hallucinations.

But how was I going to reveal my crazy family history to Violet, would she understand how complicated my life was?

She had to, because I can not spend a day more without her pretending I was happy. I have tried to keep her out of it, but I couldn't anymore. I was in love and sick of playing the role of the most popular guy at school. I was so tired of this and of all the phony bitches that always followed me around. I had been so lonely until I met her. I have finally found love and that was all I wanted.

I think she loves me, too. After last night I was sure. Violet had given herself to me, her lips so soft, her body pliant. She was begging me. The mere memory of the event made me full on excited again. I had left her this morning because I wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. But now I know. I will tell her the truth. I shall put on my jeans and a clean T-shirt and head for the Harmon's house to talk to Violet, my sweet love.


	12. Comforting The Lies

_**"Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth**_  
_** You're the only one that wants me around**_  
_** And I can think of a thousand reasons why**_  
_** I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I**_

_** Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth**_  
_** You're the only one that wants me to die.."**__** "I'm not yours" by Angus and Julia Stone**_

"Ben, we SHOULD really have this conversation we've been avoiding since last night," Vivien placed her cup of tea on the table looking at her husband.

"Fine..What do you want to know about Violet's condition?", Ben smiled, or at least he tried to curve his lips into a smile, putting his palm over Vivien's hand across the table.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"OK, Vivien just calm down!", Ben swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "For starters, Violet had been through a lot. Dealing with the death of her only friend at such a fragile age and the problems we had as a family made her broke down, I guess. She cuts herself to distract form the pain,her mental state is unstable and there's also possibility for her to start hurting others..."

"You mean our daughter is a psycho... Oh my God, Ben how did this happen to us!", Vivien placed her head in her hands and started crying. Stingy tears poured out of her green eyes.

"No, not exactly, Viv," Ben took his wife into his arms trying to console her, " A sociopath is basically a pretty normal person whose dangerous impulses can be triggered by pressure or any other controversial turn of events, which I hope hasn't happened with her, yet. At least she didn't tell me anything like that, she just speaks of these intermitent visions of killing people, but that's it. I hope the pills will manage in surpressing the illnes. The thing with sociopaths is they don't really plan the bad things they do, they need something as a trigger for their deviant behaviour. Our daughter is not a psycho, Viv.

Psycopaths are different, far more dangerous. They have a conscious knowledge of what they are about to do and they plan their actions very carefully. Their behavior follows a pattern and they are persistent ," Ben finished rocking Vivien in his arms.

"So you're saying Violet is basically fine, we just need to be careful not to put pressure on her and she'll be fine?", Vivien looked at him her eyes red, anxiety was written on her face. Ben's heart sank with actual pity for their tragic situation.

She was a real mother. A mother that was desperate to hear her sick child was going to be cured.

"Yes, if she takes the medicine and we take good care of her, things are going to be fine with Violet," Ben caressed Vivien's hair. Her sobbing finally started to subside.

"Oh, I hope so Ben, I really hope so..", Her head falling onto Ben's shoulder.

_**Was it?,** _He thought as he kissed her forehead trying to bring about more comfort in his distressed wife. He wanted to believe that, too.

_**Ding-Dong.**_

They both startled and looked at each other.

"I'll get it, " Ben said and walked over to the front door,"Constance,"Vivien heard him from her spot at the kitchen, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm looking for my son,haven't seen Tate in two days. Just wondered if you know something?", Constance's voice sounded shaky.

"No, I haven't seen him in a long time, he stopped coming here, Constance," Ben cleared his throat. He also sounded weird to Vivien's ears.

"Is there's a possibility Violet knows something about my son?", Constance continued.

"I doubt it. She has been grounded and she is not allowed to meet with anybody at this point. If I find out something about Tate, I will let you know."

"Thanks, Ben".

"No problem."

Constance was finally gone. Vivien wasn't comfortable with her at all. There was something really evil about this woman.

"What was that all about, Ben? Why did I get the feeling you were lying? Are you hiding something else?"

Ben turned around and gave his wife a grave look.

"I think I might skip the boundaries of doctor - patient confidentiality and tell you this time because it concerns our safety, too. Stay away from this woman, Viv. She's dangerous.

Dangerous? There was definitely something creepy about Constance but how was she dangerous?

"What do you mean, Ben?"

"She has killed Tate's father when he tried to leave them. Tate was seven. I'm considering having a little chat with the detectives about that."

"But how do you know Tate's not lying? He looks like one really troubled boy to me, Ben...How can you trust him?", Vivien's eyes became wide with shock.

"He can prove it. He still keeps the handgun his dad was murdered with and is going to give it to forensic expertise. Tate is plannig to turn Constance to the police. She had made his childhood a living hell."

* * *

I snuck into the Harmon's house through the basement door. I looked around to see if the coast was clear, but then I heard my mother's voice. She was talking to Ben. I think she was looking for me. Then the conversation stopped and she was gone. It was quiet again so I took the chance and I tip-toed up the stairs headed for VIolet's room.

The door was ajar. I heard her voice, she was talking to somebody.

"Lauren, why have you left me.. Please come back?" ,I heard and then a loud whimper came out of her mouth.

"Violet? Are you OK?", I crawled onto the bed where she was laying and embraced her.

"Tate? What are you doing here?", She looked like snapping out of a nightmare.

Violet's hair was a mess and she was dressed in a vintage emerald-colored dress and one of her grey cardigans. She didn't look like the girl who had seduced me a night ago. But I loved her. I knew that now.

"After what happened last night, I really needed to see you," I whispered into her neck as she was now pressed to my body, facing me.

She looked bewildered, her hazel-colored eyes were misty with tears, I wondered why she has been crying. She looked so helpless, I wanted to protect her, so I embraced her tightly. But then she pushed me away, placing hands on my T-shirt clad chest.

"To see me? Tate you have been avoiding me at school, why did you come now?"  
I smirked, "Violet, I know you're angry with me for leaving you this morning after..um, after we made love, but I needed to clear my head. I came back to tell you I love you Violet," I said staring into her beautiful widened eyes.

"What? I thought I was dreaming about that..Did it actually happen?", She asked me.

Something was wrong, she looked too damn serious to be playing around with me. I nodded slowly, "Yes, Violet... We had slept together last night and it was amazing", I said with a shaky voice. I was hurt, how could she not remember?

Tears started falling from her eyes and it broke my heart to watch her so clueless, so I just put my arms around her again and didn't say a thing when she cuddled into me "Oh, Tate, I'm so sorry! I must be totally losing it."

Not after long her tears seem to subside and we had both fallen asleep on her bed.


	13. We Found Love

**A/N- Warning: This fic is about to get really disturbing. I have pointed out several times that this would be an AU, so the plot is very different from what you are probably expecting. I'm aware of the risks I'm taking here but I just follow the turns my mind takes so, yeah. I guess I really have a dark mind... sometimes. (I still got another Violate fiction which is much more closer to the original pairing, though.) Thank you for the support on this story, and I really mean it! I didn't expect it to get that much interest in the first place.**

Tate woke up around 3 a.m. from Violet sobbing in her sleep, she was probably having a nightmare. He tried to comfort her, he held her tighter and whispered, "It's OK, Vi," until she stopped talking and whining in her sleep.

The sun has just came up when Tate was awaken again by his phone ringing. This time, it was Constance messaging him.

"Tate, where the hell are you? The detectives are looking for you again."

He read and threw his phone across the room, "FUCK YOU , CONSTANCE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!, " Tate screamed holding his head.

He was not going back to that hell hole anymore. He had suffered enough.

"Tate, what's going on?", Violet opened her eyes and looked at him perplexed. There were days she looked so innocent, but Tate wasn't so oblivious anymore about his sweet Violet. He had seen enough sick people in the clinic. There was something definitely wrong with this girl, with this family. He could feel it, just didn't know what was it. Yet. He didn't care though, he loved her.

"Violet... Vi, listen to me," Tate sat up in bed facing her now both sit up staring at each other. He took her face in his hands and start talking very slowly, not sure if she would make sense of his words. But he needed to try. He knew what was it like to feel lost and scared.

"I'm going back to my house to distract the cops. They are probably looking for me to interrogate me about the prom murder of our schoolmate, Violet, do you remember what happened?"

She just nodded silently, not blinking with her huge orbs peering at him.

"Good, now here's the deal," Tate continued, "I will say I have never seen you around this guy, even though they might be witnesses that would say you were talking to him, I will deny that! I will tell them we had fought over Rachel and that he had left prom and that's it, OK?", Tate looked at her pale face she looked so adorable right this moment, he longed to trace her features with kisses, but there was enough time about that later.

"Violet..And one more thing... I want to know if I can spend a few nights over here until I find where to stay? I do not want go back home but I have to pack a bag of clothes. Do you think you can hide me from Constance and your parents?"

Tate explained to Violet what Constance did to him and his dad.

"Wow, Tate, I'm so sorry! You're right, you can not stay with her. Your mom is a real monster. I'm going say I haven't seen you if anybody asks and I'l just tell my dad I feel depressed and I don't wanna go to school for a few days until we plot our escape. I wanna go with you Tate, wherever that is," Violet placed her palm on his cheek and gave Tate soft peck on his lips.

He smiled, "Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere without you,Vi. Are gonna be good until I come back?"

"Yeah. Bye, Tate!"

"Bye, Violet, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Tate!"

With this Tate got out of bed and snuck out of her room. His heart was pounding really hard and his hands shaking as he reached for the door knob.

"So this is what it feels like to be in love," He thought heading for his house.

As the hours passed by, Violet was getting restless but Tate still hasn't come back.

She was going out of her mind. What if he had left her and never comes back, what if he had told the cops what really happened?

It was getting dark already, but she didn't feel like sleeping. She hated when the nights came, she hated them since she had turned fourteen. Violet took out a bottle of sleeping pills out from her drawer and took some with a glass of water. Soon she felt limp and her eyelids went heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

**_The next day_**

After saying word for word what he had planned to the cops, Tate had dinner with Constance but couldn't sneak out after, because she wanted to play gin with him , "Please, Tate, give your mother a night with her son. You go out every night, you never stay", She asked. He couldn't afford her to get suspicious so he stayed and they played until midnight, after which he went to bed.

In the morning Tate got up very early and packed some of his clothes in a bag. He tip- toed for the front door and straight for the Harmons' house.

It was really quiet, they were obviously sleeping, Tate snuck up again through the basement door and into Violet's room.

She was soundly asleep. Tate aproached for the bed and slowly placed his bag onto the floor, then undressed down to his boxers. He crawled into bed and placed his palm on Violet's leg moving it up to her tigh and slowly lifting the covers, until something made him stop, "VIOLET!"

"Oh, Tate! You came back, I thought you never would!", Violet woke up and whispered in the semi dark room.

Tate breathed heavily, fuming the words, "WHY ARE YOUR LEGS AND ARMS COVERED WITH BRUISES, VIOLET?!"

"Tate..Please, keep it down, he might come back", Violet sprung from the bed and went to lock her door.

Tate went after her and grabbed her hand, he anticipated what her answer would be but still asked her one more time, "HE, YOU MEAN BEN, DON'T YOU? DID HE MAKE THE BRUISES?"

Violet nodded and started crying, "He was trying to get into me since I have been fourteen, one night he came.. and", She gasped, "I was watching TV on the couch in the living room, he came and tried to rape me but I escaped into my room and locked the door, I have been locking my door ever since, but last night I guess I forgot. When I woke up Ben... He was on top of me but I struggled so he started hitting me, then I kneed him in the loins and he let me go. I - I reached for my knife, I always keep it under my bed and I told him if he didn't get out I will chop him to pieces, so he left. Please, Tate, promise you will protect me," Violet was hysterical and sank into his chest as Tate embraced her.

"Shh, Vi, don't worry, he won't ever touch you again. If he does, he is a dead man. I. Promise. You."


	14. In That Hopeless Place

**_"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more..They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself." -Bob Marley_**

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, you toss and turn in bed all night and just... think of everything and nothing in particular.

After the horrifying confession Violet had made me, I told her to go down into their kitchen and make herself some tea to calm down. As I waited more and more for her to come back I felt a string pull inside my stomach telling me something wasn't right. Violet was taking too long.

When she finally returned she was reduced to tears again. I knew I should have gone with her but she didn't let me, I had to hide for now.

"Vi, what happened?", I pulled her inside my chest to calm her sobbing.

"H-He, he was down there..As I made the tea he assaulted from behind and started groping my breasts..", Violet couldn't finish,she started choking on her tears.

I looked at the clock on the bedtable. The green digits read 11.45.

That sick fuck of a father. He had waited for Vivien to fall asleep so he could play his twisted sexual game with his daughter. I wanted to vomit.

"Violet, listen to me. I won't leave you alone tonight, not any night from now on! I don't care what would your parents do if they found me.. ", I whispered in her hair and then kissed her soft lips thirstily, but then I realized how close she was to getting raped just a few minutes ago, "How did you get away from him this time?"

"I pushed him away and he lost his balance stumbling over the kitchen sink. But Tate, he said he will come to my room later on tonight and to wait for h -hi..," Violet shuddered and her voiced failed her.

"Why haven't you just report him to the police?"

"Well..", She sighed trying to get her composure back, my strong little girl, "Ben said if I would complain to mom or go to the police he was going to say that I'm taking drugs and send me to juvenile court, can you fucking believe this?", She stared her dead gaze into my dark eyes searching for any kind of assistance.

My blood went boiling mad, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's not going to happen! I will stay with you. Give me that knife I will place it under my pillow. When Ben enters here I will be waiting for him, don't worry! Now let me help you to that tea!"

I slipped a small blue pill inside her cup of tea to help her sleep. I had become an expert on pills in the clinic, "Drink up!", I commanded and she did as I said,"Now let's get you under the covers!"

She stripped from her dress in the semi dark room and I couldn't help but devour every inch of her body as she did. My manhood grew drastically but I forced myself down, now wasn't the time for that, she needed rest. She looked like she haven't been sleeping at all these days with those dark shades under her eyes.

Undressing myself, I climb onto the bed, too, "Come here," I whispered and wrapped my arms around her and we laid front to back. I wanted to make her feel safer than ever and soon her breathing became steady as we were spooning. Violet finally fell asleep.

I couldn't. I just laid in the darkness listening to her breathing. I had to plan our escape from all the shit, the piss and the vomit our families and life was serving us.

However I must have dozed off some time during the night because something woke me up.

"Oh, wow Violet...", I exclaimed in a husky, sleepy voice because I felt her small hand groping my front and rubbing gently, then with more pressure, "Are you sure?"

"Yes", She returned so softly I thought I was dreaming.

She was still turned with her back to me but her hand was pressing my crotch.I let out a moan, "Believe me I want it, Vi.. But I'm only thinking of you, are you comfortable with that?" She got me in that hopeless place where I would do anything for her. I loved her so much, she and I were both lost souls destined to find each other.

Violet turned around and she was now facing me, her eyes glaring in the twilight, "Tate, you were the one that woke me up with..hm, your boner," She giggled.

I blushed, "Wow, I'm sorry, must be the position we have been sleeping in," I turned the other way around and now she was behind me. I felt the bed shift as she sprung up and started kissing on my neck, "Hey, it's fine I wasn't complaining at all.. In fact, I liked it, see..", She grinned cheekily and took my hand and slipped it under the rim of her panties, my hand finding her center. It was soaking wet. I felt growing bigger clad only in my black boxers. I started kissing her lips vehemently and took her underwear off and slipped my own away. I climbed on top of her and she stuck her tongue inside my mouth. The kiss caused the scorching heat to spread throughout my lower body.

"Please now," Vi begged as our lips parted. I nodded and pushed inside of her to where she could take me and I bit my lip. It felt insanely good, I needed to move inside her fast, I just couldn't stop myself.

She let a shriek and held me tighter as we found our pace. My head laid inside the crook of her neck, and hers was on my shoulder, I heard her scream out my name as she pulled my shaggy locks, her muscles tightened more around my length and she climaxed. I lapped one th drops dripping down her neck and groaned. My Violet, so tasty! I thrust some more until I pull out and spilled outside, she caught me unprepared for the second time. I really need to bring more condoms in my pocket especially when Violet is upset, I thought to myself, chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?", She asked and smiled, my beautiful hazel-eyed Alice from Wonderland.

But just then we heard a rapid knock on the door and male voice yelled, "Violet, are you ready for me sweetheart.."

Ben. He sounded drunk. I couldn't stand his voice, it was fucking repulsive to my ears.

Violets started whimpering as she laid underneath me. "It's OK, I'm here, just let him in, I'll do the rest, OK?", I asked her giving her one last wet kiss. She didn't say anything, but nod. I get up from the bed feeling the cold metal of the blade inside my hand as I took my position behind the door naked. Violet put my T-shirt on and opened the door to confront her evil dad.


	15. Playing Dangerous

**__****_"Everybody knows I'm a good girl officer, no I wouldn't do a thing like that..", Lana Del Rey_**

Before opening the door, Violet gave Tate one last query look and met his dark gaze. He held her eyes with his own whilst giving her a single affirming nod to proceed.

Violet opened the door to meet Ben's obnoxious grin. Her dad immediately leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shouldres, "Oh, I see you have been waiting for me. Daddy loves you...", Ben mummbled in her ear and Violet shuddered. She could smell the malt liquor in his breath.

"Well, Violet, aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Dad..", She tried to stop him but of no use, Ben was already in the room closing the door.

He never saw Tate behind his back.

"Violet.. My beautiful girl..", Ben touched his daughter's cheek, a salty tear was rolling down her face, and tried to kiss her.

That made Tate so sick, it was enough to push him over the edge and he snapped, "Get your hands off, her!",He assaulted from Ben's back and send him unconscious to the floor with his fist.

"Tate, finish him!", Violet started screaming and crying.

"Shh, Violet let's just get away from here OK? Do you trust me?", Tate grabbed her face forcing her to look straight into his eyes, "Everything is going to be OK, just leave him there and let's go, we can go to a motel or som-".

"No, he is going to find us, Tate!",Violet was acting crazy like he has never seen her, maybe just once at the prom. Before he could do anything to stop her, Violet snatched the knife he was still holding out of his hand and punctured forcefully into Ben's chest multiple times. The blood spread like a fountain and made a puddle on the floor. Ben's eyes went dead, fixated on the ceiling.

Violet dropped the knife, shivering hands. She fell down onto her knees beside her father's dead body, crying.

A woman's shrill cry made them both snap their heads toward the door.

"MY GOD, VIOLET, WHAT IS TATE DOING IN YOUR ROOM? AND WHY IS YOUR FATHER SPRAWLED ON THE FLOOR IN BLOOD.. I'M CALLING THE POLICE!", Vivien had just appeared into the doorway obviously awaken from the fight. Saying this, she quickly ran down the stairs into her nightgown and dialled 911.

There was thick, heavy silence for a few seconds. Then Tate put his jeans and shirt on and picked up the knife from the ground. He embraced Violet, who was still shaking and crying in the middle of the room, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, Tate.. What. Have. I done?", She was biting her lower lip, fear and sorrow on her face made his heart sank.

She didn't deserve it. Any of it, nor what was about to follow.

"Violet, shh.. Calm down! Your mom didn't see what have happened, she just saw the aftermath. I'm going to tell the police it was me. "

"But Tate," Vi looked completely lost.

"Listen..Listen to me, Vi! I know how to handle this...and you don't! Besides, with me record they will easily think it was me! I have done this before, I've lied. I know how to do it. You will tell them that I have broken into your room from the window. You are going to say that I have threatened you with the knife..", Tate rubbed the handle of the knife into his shirt to erase Vi's fingerprints, " And wanted to steal money for drugs," He continued, "However, your dad unexpectedly entered the room, tried to fight me off and I stabbed him, OK?"

" Tate, but ...What if they send you back to the psychiatry?"

"Don't worry about that now! Besides, psychiatry is better than prison!", Tate smiled saddly at Violet and gave her one last peck on her lips, making her sobs subside, " Remember what you have to say...And everything is going to be OK, Vi, I love you!", Tate whispered.

"POLICE! DROP THE KNIFE,PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK AND STEP OUT OF THE ROOM VERY SLOWLY !", They heard an abrupt shouting from the door, although none of them recalled hearing the police sirens. The cops have arrived, "GET AWAY FROM HIM, MISS! TATE LANGDON IS VERY DANGEROUS!", One of the two guys pointing guns at Tate warned her.

Tate did as the cop have instructed, dropping Violet's bloody knife and slowly walked over for the door.

He felt the cold metal and heard the sound of handcuffs snapping around his wrists.

"Violet, are you OK?!", Hearing Vivien's voice made Violet tear up even more, not knowing what her mother will do if she ever finds out how Tate had protected her...twice!

'Mom.."

Vivien embraced her whimpering daughter, "I know honey, don't worry! They got him!", She reassured her, giving Tate a poisonous glance.


	16. Confined

_**May, 2012.**_

_ I hate black. For once more in my life I was at a funeral wearing black clothes. I wish they made funerals in dark green or blue, it was so much peaceful. _

_ I was burying the father I have killed with my own hands. But my mother doesn't suspect that. All Vivien knows is that the drug addicted Tate have killed her husband and my father, and now her sweet Violet was in a state of after shock. _

_"Cyclothymia", that was the diagnosis of the psychiatrist who took over my treatment after my father's death. "Mild depression?" I can't believe the terms coming out of her mouth. I've got the feeling she doesn't know shit despite the numerous certificates on her wall. Yeah, Dr. Greenwell is a woman. That's why I don't trust her. Not one bit.__And the truth is I'm really mentally unstable. I'm seeing things and people, I murder them but I can't tell what is real anymore. _

_My dad, Ben, he.. He kept saying I was sick and that it must be God's way of mocking him with a psychotic daughter._

_He tried to rape me, my own dad tried to degrade me._

_Tough luck, Ben. Should have expected that one from a sociopath, although personally I didn't expect that from myself. I swear I wasn't planning on murdering him but when he touched me... I just snapped! __I'm definitely loosing it, I can feel that now._

* * *

"What is this fucking place? Where are you taking me?", I shouted louder and louder ever since we got out of the police car. It wasn't a police station, it was a residence of some sort and unfamiliar surroundings. I was feeling dirty and tired, my blond hair obstructed my sight as I struggled to break away from the officer who was pushing me to proceed forward.

"Calm, down, TATE! The judge was so kind as to settle an agreement between our lawyer and the prosecutor, that they will give you minimal sentense for homicide if I were to agree sending you into a mental instituion. So as your mother, I naturally signed the papers. You're gonna stay in here until you turn 21. Then who knows, maybe you could get out... ", Constance shrugged and stepped out of the car. She fixed her skirt and lit another cigarette when walking beside me toward the entrance of the hospital building. I was still in my clothes from last night and the handcuffs were stinging my wrists.

I halted in my steps and turned around so forcefully almost causing the guy that was dragging me toward the building to fall down, " YOU POISONOUS, BITCH! THESE ARE ANOTHER THREE YEARS OF MY LIFE...YOU HAVE SET ME UP AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU, THIS TIME I'M GONNA KILL YOU I SWEAR!". I know I have gotten myself into this situation but it was the fact that my own mother didn't care about her son being convicted that was driving me insanely angry.

"Now, you take it easy! Your mother only wishes to help, we're all here to help you", A female's voice made e snap my head and grit my teeth with frustration, it was so.. patronizing, "My name is Dr. Rachel Greenwell, nice to meet you! I have read your file and in my opinion you are not a serial killer.. yet! I think we can help you. There's no need for you to spend your life behind bars, Mr. Langdon! All you need to do is to participate in our theraphy group sessions", She had big green eyes, blonde hair, slender figure and a nice smile. Something was terribly wasn't the way a psychiatrist was supposed to look! She was obviously helping my mother.

"FUCK YOU!", I yelled and spit at her, I wasn't faking mental illness this time, I was just tired of people fucking around with me!

"Aw, a tough cookie, huh? You need time alone mulling over what you have done, " Dr. Greenwell's eyes now turned evil shade of green, "Confine him into the padded cell, doctor's orders!"

* * *

_ When I found the handgun hidden under the wooden floor in Tate's room I knew what was coming. I had to outplay Tate first before he turns me to the police. I had to find a reason to send him to the psychiatry again. This was the exact same gun I have killed Hugo with and one of the reasons why the case was closed and they believed my version - that my son killed his own father. Because the only proof that it was me, the gun, was never found._

_Then I heard the sound of sirens coming from the Harmons' house and saw them taking Tate out all covered in blood. An evil grin played on my lips. I immediately dialled a number and called the mental clinic. I was going to put Tate there for a really long time._

_Good move, Constance. Everything was working in my favor._


End file.
